Hanging With The Pooch
by henry.hboen
Summary: In this sequel to "A Very Pretty Pooch", Henry and Brenda try to date, but familiar foes attempt to thwart it.


Hello, everyone! It's me, Henry Hoben again. You may remember last time that I met up with the one and only Brenda Springer. Well, tonight, she's coming for a little drive date! Needless to say, I'm excited.

I've gotten into my best clothes and I'm now waiting for her to arrive.

=== TWELVE MINUTES LATER ===

Outside, I heard two honks. Looking out the window, I saw Brenda's red car parked next to the new blue one she got me in the driveway. I happily got through the door just in time to see her exit and pose next to hers.

"Y-you look stunning!" I said. She was in a very elegant red dress.

"The same to you." she seductively responded with lidded eyes.

Speaking of eyes, we once again got lost in them for a moment, before coming back.

"So, shall we get going?" I asked.

"We shall. And by the way, have you been enjoying your new ride?"

"I have! She's quite the charm!"

As we conversed, we got into our respective cars. After turning the keys in the ignitions, Brenda started to stare at me, and I did back. She began to rev, wagging her eyebrows as if to tell me to join in. I comply, and we kept it up for a few more seconds until we giggled. I allowed her to exit first, and once she backed out onto the street, I did likewise, stopping right next to her. We gave aside glances before taking off.

We drove out to the same area we met and went over to a large, sandy spot. The perfect spot to have some fun together.

We spent a good while doing some tricks like donuts and a car edition of Simon Says. Afterwards, we got out, embraced, and watched the stars.

"The night is quite beautiful, isn't it?" Brenda beamed.

"Sure, but it's not as beautiful as the one I'm watching it with." I lovingly said back.

She began blushing again. "Oh, Henry!" In my head, I tried hard not to laugh at the thought of a certain bar. That was interrupted by Brenda dragging me into another lip lock. I couldn't resist, so I huddled her again.

Unknown to us, The Claw Marks, revenge on their minds, have discovered our whereabouts. On foot, they have tracked us down with a special handheld navigator.

"Okay, do your stuff." the leader whispered to another, handing him a bottle of pink liquid.

The cat hid behind a large stone and waited for his cue. As that happens, Brenda and I released from our kiss. The pooch walked away a little, again invested by the starry sky.

"This is something we should do often in the future, don't you think sweetie?"

Before I could get a chance to repsond, I was silenced by the cat hastily, though stealthily, forcing the bottle down my throat. Whatever was in there, I only remember it tasting badly before passing out. To prevent too much noise, the cat caught me before I could slam onto the ground. He made off with me.

"And another thing, Henry." Brenda said, turning around. She then noticed I was missing, causing her to panic. "Oh my gosh! Darling, where are you?! Speak to me!"

At that moment, she heard familiar cackling. She peaked over the stone to see that The Claw Marks are shoving my body into the trunk of my car. After that, they all got in my car and sped off.

An enraged and snarling Brenda, taking quick action, sprinted to her car and drove after them.

Not too far back the way we came, The Claw Marks were gloating over their deed.

"Man, this was the best plan ever, boss!" the driver said.

"Serves that meathead right." the leader gruffed. "No one messes with this band of felines."

"Uh, guys. I hate to ruin a moment, but we've got company." the third one called, pointing out the back window. They were surprised to see Brenda's car nearing them. Brenda was still growling like crazy. "STEP ON IT! SHE'S STARK RAVING MAD!"

The driver did as told and made an attempt at getting away.

"You stupid cats! You've left me no choice but to use drastic measures!"

She rammed the pedal down and sped up right beside the trio. When she got close enough, she reaches down to grab something. After some digging, she whips out a gun (don't worry, she's legally armed), rolls down her window, and signals for the leader cat to roll his window down. After he obliges, she points her weapon to him, to his surprise.

"Now, I'm only giving you one warning, puss! Pull over, and no one gets hurt!"

"NEVER!"

"Fine, have it your way then."

She opened fire through the window, razzing a bit of fur from the leader and driver's heads.

"Get us outta here!" the leader commanded to the driver. However, the driver has passed out from shock, leaving the car weaving out of control. It ends up bumping Brenda's car, causing her to come to a stop just inches before a tree. Now, she can only watch as my car veers off the road and through some bushes, disappearing into the woods.

Assuming the worst, Brenda covers her face and quietly sobs, whispering "And it's all my fault".

Just then however, she heard an engine roaring. She was stunned to see my car reversing out of the bushes, and was even more so upon discovering who's behind the wheel.

"HENRY!" she squealed with delight.

After parking on the side of the road, I got out prouder than ever. Brenda also exited her car and ran over to me, tears flowing.

"Oh, darling!" she cried, hugging me tight. "I'm so glad you're safe!" She then planted more kisses on my cheek.

=== AT MY HOUSE... ===

"Man, the only things I remember is getting force fed a strange drink, and upon waking up, giving them Claw Marks a savage beating." I said, lying on the couch.

"Well sweetie, at the very least, it's over." Brenda gently spoke, sitting in an easy chair opposite of me.

I then started to yawn, getting a giggle from the poodle.

"Awww, is someone sleepy?" she gushed.

I nodded wearily, getting up. She then added while grabbing my hand "And if you like, I can stay not just for this Saturday night, but the whole of next week. I'm off reporter duties until the week after."

I gave a smile. "I'd like that Brenda!"

With that, we went upstairs, got changed, and snuggled into my bed snuggling each other likes plushies, eager for our full week of fun together.


End file.
